Fiction
by yasbruuuhsensei
Summary: What happens when a one night stand turns into obsession? Struggling writer, Sakura, goes out for a girls night of fun and drinking. Trying to find some wild passion she finds a stranger and has a fling. Why does this man with hungry eyes not see this was a simple booty call? She thought that was what random hookups at bars were.
1. Chapter 1

The curser on the screen blinked repeatedly on the blank page in front of Sakura. She had been trying to add a chapter to her book for weeks now. She was planning a release date within the year but at this rate she was sure it would be pushed further. She sighed and cupped her face; no, she wasn't terribly upset about the writers' block but she knew it was more than just that. She had hit a complete stop in her life. Which had been lacking a lot as of lately, social activity being the biggest issue. And her sexual frustration was not helping either. Sakura looked at the screen again and rolled her eyes, sitting here would not make the words appear any quicker. Pushing against the hardwood floor the chair moved back. She stood and grabbed her phone from her back pocket.

She had decided that being isolated would not help her creative juices flow and sent a text to her friend asking if she had plans for the evening. Without waiting for a response, she hopped into the shower. Knowing her friend, she would have already had plans of hitting the strip and go bar hopping. Looking for new and interesting things and people to do. Maybe meeting someone would help her with the final chapters in her book, she wondered what she could get out of this night looking for inspiration. Sakura laughed as she washed her hair and wondered if she would have to credit them in her author's note. She finished her shower and strolled towards her wardrobe. Sakura's friend had responded quickly and mentioned that they should meet up at a slowly dying bar for a pregame plan and then they would just see where the night took them.

Sakura replied with a short message and switched to her music playlist, turning the volume up and placing it down while she looked over her clothes. Sakura picked several outfits out and played dress up in her full-length mirror. At first, she sported a very short skirt and a plain top and some knee-high stockings. Sakura turned to the side and stuck her rear out and tried to display a seductive look. Maybe, Sakura noted mentally. She liked that look and it would attract someone's attention but she also wanted more choices. The second outfit was a tight-fitting dress that clung to one shoulder and exposed the other. It stopped at her knees and the fabric around the lower waist and back was mesh. High heels would be the last thing to put on if she picked this one. Sakura tapped her foot to the beat as she removed her clothes and picked up her next outfit. Her third pick was a slim pair of jeans and a notably small tank-top that exposed her shoulders with its thin straps and it rose up her stomach exposing the curve of her hips and naval. Turning from side to side, Sakura admired the way her waist and hips looked with her jeans hugging them lightly.

Sakura had decided that the third outfit was going to be her pick for the evening. The towel on her head began to slip so she reached up and pulled it away. Her pink locks falling in a messy birds-nest look around her shoulders. Now what would she do with her hair? Sakura wasn't much for actually styling her hair and mainly wore it in a bun or a high ponytail. Playing with it a handful of times before deciding to just have a lazy side braid would work best, plus it would be easy to let down if the occasion called. Sakura pulled and patted down strands here and there until she was fully satisfied, noting that she looked pretty cute if she could say so herself.

Now the other question she asked herself was if she felt the need to go the extra mile and apply makeup. She rubbed her cheeks and smoothed her eyebrows down until they were straight. Feeling a little more on top of her game she decided that minimal cosmetics wouldn't hurt. Sakura had stayed indoors for some long she was rusty at being feminine. She knew trying to go all out would only end in smudging wings, mascara dots, and lousy eyeshadow and foundation blending. She added light liner on her tear line and stopped with that. The black liner made her green eyes brighter and gave them more of an almond shape. Giving herself one more final look, she slid her phone into her back pocket, grabbed her purse and walked out the front door after locking the handle.

She thought about driving herself but didn't want to have to worry about getting her car home safely so taking the bus was her next choice. If she found someone to take home she could also take a cab home as well. Sakura sat silently and watched the trees zoom by and slowly fade into parked cars and buildings. Her friend had asked how much longer she would be, she wanted to leave shortly due to this spot having too little of a crowd. Sakura decided to call instead.

"I'm on the bus now," Sakura replied to her 'hello', "there will be plenty of crowds tonight, lets enjoy our first few drinks and act like we're friends."

"Yeah right, we're only friends because you make me look better." Ino giggled back.

"I don't think so, Ino-pig, you're my wingman to keep the weird ones away but I'll be there in a minute so g'bye." Sakura quickly hung up knowing it would only annoy Ino more that she didn't get the last word in.

Sakura thought that if they hadn't spent so much time together as children they wouldn't have been as close as they were now. They had a slight falling out when they were preteens over a boy, that lasted a handful of years, and they reconnected when they were almost out on their own, following their dreams and goals. The bus started making turns and once it was close towards the bar, Sakura pulled on the cord to signal the driver she was ready to depart. She had arrived at the bar after a short walk away from where the bus had let her off. It was still early enough that the sun wasn't quite setting and the bar seemed to look dirtier from the glare on the buildings. Long blonde hair draped around the shoulder of a skinny woman at an empty table with two full glasses of some orang-ish liquid.

Sakura snuck up behind her and placed her hands over her friends eyes and whispered into her ear, "two drinks and only one lonely lady, date walk out on you?"

Ino laughed and pulled her friend down closer towards her for and awkward upside down hug. She let go of her and Sakura took to the seat across from her.

"What brings you out to my neck of the woods tonight so suddenly, you don't do fun." Ino circled her glass with her finger.

"I have fun," Sakura slightly blushed, "I don't have to have a reason to come and see you." She didn't need to know that she was also out for some action.

Ino shrugged and took a sip of her drink and they went on talking about their plans for the evening. She had told Sakura that a few shots at each bar and if they were the ones who paid for their own drinks then they would leave shortly afterwards.

"If a guy doesn't buy me a drink within the first ten minutes then it's time to switch locations," Ino said after taking her only shot she said she would be buying for herself, "no girl should ever pay for her drinks if it's a girl's night out."

"But girls night out for you is, like, every other weekend," Sakura swallowed her shot and set the small glass onto the table and winked at her friend, "how often do you even pay for your own drinks?"

"It's always hit or miss, forehead, if you're around we may get drinks within the first few minutes of being there. Men tend to approach women with other women rather than a single lady sitting alone at the bar; the lady sitting at the bar is probably single for a reason." Ino smirked and set her purse onto the table and sat her money into a check book and stood up.

They walked to the next bar and chatted about new things going on about life and how their families were. They both lived alone since graduation and nothing special had really changed. Ino was still working on getting her master's in business, planning to own her own shop one day. Sakura was private practice at a hospital and writing on the side but not a soul knew about it. She wrote short stories online since she was a lovesick teen and didn't profit from them but she was doing her best to try and change that. Like Ino asking so many questions in class, Sakura was funding this herself and was going to put every ounce of her soul into this.

The women arrived at the next location and it seemed to be attracting more people as the night grew closer. The music inside was slightly louder and people were laughing and slightly dancing. Ino and Sakura went to a table and sat down, she had told Sakura that this was just the waiting part of their night. She mentioned her ten-minute rule again and they both smiled when someone set a pair of cosmopolitans down at their table. The employee said it was from a man sitting at the bar who waved at them. Ino was right, only being there within a few moments and they had already attracted someone attention.

"Wow, this guy is a total creep, ordering a lady's drink without so much as a hello or even asking what she wanted." Ino snagged the drink off the table and rose it slightly, acknowledging the man with a shy grin and sipped the girly colored liquid.

"Maybe he's shy or doesn't want to come off too despite." Sakura checked out the drink before tasting it.

Ino gave a half grin, said "whatever", and waved the man to come over and sit with them while they finished their drinks. If the man was nice enough for a drink on him than a little small talk would not hurt anyone. Half way through a conversation the man had received a call and had to leave. They thanked him and he gave Ino his number and hurried away. Sakura asked if she would ever give the man a call and she responded that she liked to have options. Once they were finished with their drinks they looked around the room and it seemed like they didn't see anything, or rather anyone, worth their time. Plus, Ino had already claimed the first number of the night.

They stood up and Sakura could feel her stomach getting warmer. She wasn't a big drinker and she didn't often mix lights and darks. She reminded herself to slow down and pace herself before she ended up being that girl having her hair held back, while she cried face down in a public toilet. She always found those "woo" girls annoying and didn't think that would be a way to someone's bed either. Or at least remembering going to someone's bed. She wasn't aiming for blackout drunk.

"Classes are so lame, no one asks as many questions as I do so I come off as some 'dumb blonde' because I take this crap seriously," Ino put air quotes around dumb blonde and rolled her eyes, "I mean, I'm paying for the class and have dedicated most of my life to school! I'll ask as many questions as I damn well please." She flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

Sakura laughed, she understood. Medial school was expensive and she remembered paying for extra lessons. The threshold of the next bar was high brass arches and big wooden doors. There was live music and many people standing and sitting around the outside of the building. The windows were steel shutters and they were wide open, making the whole inside visible from the out. It was pretty packed inside as well. The stage was filled with men and women playing instruments and singing well-known drinking song and people in the audience were singing as well. The door man checked their ID's and once they had the 'okay' they walked in.

The inside was lively with wait-staff and groups of people walking about. The women weaved in and out of people and finally found a spot to sit and avoid bumping into anyone. They both picked up the menus at the table thinking about getting something small to snack on since they would be out for a while and decided on three fried items from the side section. Ino had said it was a girl's night and they could get fatty foods and spoil themselves. Sakura lightly scoffed, she had been locked away in her room for so long that this fried meal was normal for her. She hadn't been out in weeks and the fridge was bare, so quick takeout meals and delivery were her regular entrees.

As they snacked the bar grew louder and more people flooded in. They were thankful that had gotten a table before all the spots were taken.

"We'll stay here for longer than normal, places with live music tend to get going once the place is packed." Ino munched on a fried cheese stick.

It was starting to get more difficult to hear. And their table was now getting bumped into more and more.

"How much more packed can this place get?" Sakura had to raise her voice.

"Girl, you should see this place on a Saturday!" Ino laughed, biting into her snack and then brushing the crumbs off of her mouth.

Watered-down whiskey filled only half of a foggy, glass tumbler while long and cold fingers clutched it. He watched bodies bounce and grind on each other as the music got louder and faster. The place was only half as busy as it normally was which meant slim options. Stoic features tried picking out all the faces in the room and it was still a strain to see them all. Less than an hour of sunlight left and then the lights from the bar wouldn't have to battle the reflecting rays. The bar was a massive building and the live music was only in the front, there were a set of stairs that separated the back room so people could drink without having to scream due to the volume.

Even if he weren't behind a barricade the music was just as clear as if he were standing next to a speaker. As annoying as it was it was still perfect conditions to keep coming back and bringing someone home. If you went to a bar alone and left alone that would set off red flags. Besides, having someone behind his closed doors he could fulfill two hungers. The man tossed a crisp twenty onto the bar and stood up, motioned to the bartender about paying his tab and tip and walked to the wrap-around patio outside. He now posted himself at a grated table near the front of the building, seeing into the live music room and watching. He checked his phone and didn't bother with looking at his missed texts from numbers that were not saved to his contacts.

The clingy ones were always the most trouble. He never understood how they managed to unlock his phone, using it to call theirs and then annoying him with reparative calls until they got the clue and stopped on their own or he made them forget. He never prided himself with bewitching women but if they caught on to what he truly was that would present future problems and at the moment he liked the time he was living in. This modern day was interesting to say the least. Summon a ride at the touch of a button, people bragging about their lives on the internet, hook-up apps as far as the eyes could see. He didn't have a personal social media account for himself but did use it to find out information on his prey.

He stalked in a twelve-hour time period, gathering their name and then looking them up. He made sure he was safe, over the centuries people had gotten smarter but also more insane. It wasn't hard to bribe a bartender into telling you who that "hottie" is. They were the ones who had all the real information on their patrons. They were friends with everyone or they knew almost everything the drunks confessed. The female bartenders were always harder to get intel from. In this day and age, they seemed to have a pack mentality and protected each other even if they were strangers. He had seen groups of women grab single ladies in risky situations and used their number to protect them. He had heard many say, "we go as a group, we leave as a group" and he couldn't blame them.

Sick people lived in the world and his kind was not an exception.


	2. Chapter 2

Pineapple and vodka seemed to be a good mix because Sakura was drinking without making sour faces. It wasn't as strong as the others and she was happy to sip on her drink. Ino was currently on the dancefloor, rubbing her back end hard against another man. He wasn't much taller than Ino, his eyes seemed lifeless and his actions almost forced. Deep inside something was aching his soul and Sakura compared him to a robot looking for a missing heart. The man had bought the drinks and chatted for a few moments, she learned he was an art student, studying abroad. Since they had left her alone, Sakura had thought about ordering more food and another drink on the mans' expense. Borrowing her best friend on 'girls night' had a price, it wasn't an expensive price but seemed fair to Sakura.

Suddenly the table was pushed forward, Sakura was too busy scanning the room for a piece of man candy to notice two men who had started pushing and shoving each other.

"Fuck you, man!" One guy charged forward, sending them both crashing into the direction of Sakura.

While trying to avoid getting crushed by the falling men and solid wood table, Sakura had spilled most of her drink on the front of her top. The loud sound of fighting caused the live music to stop and the person on the mic to call for security. Sakura watched the men wrestle around and thought about kicking them as they rolled. They had ruined her top and now she felt anxious due to all the people looking in that direction. The door man and another stereotypical bouncer pulled them apart and handled the situation. Ino came from the crowd of people and pulled Sakura by the arm.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ino asked, "you're not hurt, right? Do you want to leave?"

"Let's save my shirt." She sighed and then followed her friend to the bathroom. Pinching the front of the wet fabric so it touched her skin less.

Sakura stood topless inside a bathroom stall as Ino sink washed her shirt in cold water. Ino had handed Sakura a stack of paper towels she had moistened so she could wipe her skin off. Sakura and Ino had discussed about ending their night and trying a redo next weekend, Sakura could hear Ino scrubbing her shirt as her bracelets clanged together.

"I said I'm fine," Sakura scrubbed her stomach with a paper towel and disposed of it into the small hanging feminine trash can on the stall, "how's my shirt looking?"

"Thank God you're so flat chested, there isn't much fabric to worry about here." Ino hit the button on the hand dryers and started drying off her shirt.

Sakura gave her the bird over the stall and she could hear Ino laugh again. So, no big deal she didn't have a huge chest, or even above average. She had been stuck with her barely B-cups since she started growing and then suddenly stopped. There are plenty of men out there who weren't into big chested ladies, so once Sakura became an adult she didn't hate her body as much anymore.

The hand dryer turned off and Sakura heard her shirt being shook out, "Almost dry," Ino stated and hit the button again.

Once the hand dryer turned off a second time, Sakura saw her shirt flip over the stall. She grabbed at it before it could hit the nasty floor. It smelled like generic hand soap but there was no stain. She was thankful for Ino acting fast, else she would have had to leave.

"You don't happen to have body spray or lotion in that child-size purse of yours, do you?" Sakura lifted her pit and smelled, alcohol and cheap soap were not a grand combo.

"Way ahead of you," Ino was seriously a life saver, she never left her house without having some type of emergency kit. Rather it was extra deodorant, a hideaway tooth brush, tampons, she had it all.

She opened her purse onto the counter of the sink and Sakura dug through it. She found some lotions she liked and rubbed them onto her arms and neck. She wasn't trying to impress someone enough to date her, she wasn't in search of Prince Charming either, so this was good enough in her mind. At least she didn't have to end her night without getting what she had set out for.

A long, dark haired man eyed the entrance to the ladies' room. He had watched the blonde and the pink haired woman wonder into the bathroom after two local drunks had started, yet another, fight. The pink haired woman had caught his eyes well before the scuffle and he was fighting a deep urge to wait for her in the shadows and drag her off when she decided to leave the bar. He had read the lips of the blonde when she rushed to the aid of her friend; Sakura. It was a pretty name and it matched her looks. She was small, very petite. She showed a lot of upper skin and he admired how pale she was in the bar light. He wondered how she looked up closely. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to approach her and see if she had what he was longing for...

No, this was a one-night thing. It was merely a meal, dine on the pleasure of a beautiful woman and then move onto the next. Nothing stopped his cravings like having someone for the first time. First tastes were his favorite. He had sampled bed partners for a second time but they never satisfied his hunger in the way he desired. He was rounding in on his hundredth year which meant he was becoming a danger to all things female. He wasn't ready to turn into a mindless beast and he also didn't want just one female either.

His kind were a special breed of demon, ones who took nourishment from the arousal of others. He didn't take life as a vampire did while draining their victims but rather fed off of the ecstasy of a satisfied lover. Like the rest of his kind, they preferred human women. He figured that was a good thing, the less of his breed running around the better chances of his own survival were. He could only breed with others like him, non-human creatures. It wasn't that he couldn't bed his own kind, the taste of human women was just better, each one newer than the last. Some relaxed him beyond belief, others made his skin crawl with energy, there was a time he felt like he was on speed.

His mind slipped back to the pink haired woman who came out of the bathroom looking less irritated. Maybe he could make her night a bit better if he bought her a cocktail. The blonde returned to the man she had left for her friend and he thought this was a good time to make a move. As he grew closer something felt a bit off, there was a light about this woman he hadn't seen in decades. He'd felt this energy before but couldn't place it. The years had not been kind to him so the pleasant memories didn't stand out amongst the sad and deadly ones.

The smell of green, fresh grass and running water assaulted his nose so quickly that it almost made him react physically, he had to steady himself for a moment. It wasn't in a bad way but it was so natural that he wanted to claim it as his and defile it however he saw fit. His breed was a destructive kind. The fight earlier had caused some people to leave, giving others plenty of tables and bar seats to choose from now. Sakura sat at the bar, phone in hand, looking extremely bored, and scrolled through whatever app she was using.

The pink hair and her small build reminded him of the pictures of pixies from long ago. He'd never seen a real one and wondered if they ever really existed.

"Bourbon, and whatever this," the man eyed her up and down, not hiding the fact that he was checking her out, "beautiful pixie wants."

His smooth voice washed over the skin on the back of her neck and she turned around. Sakura started to smile, preparing to thank the man who was buying her a drink and stopped when she locked eyes with the incredibly handsome man standing behind her. Jackpot, Sakura thought and imagined herself going home with him. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and from her point of view, she guessed it was longer than hers. He wore a plain shirt and dark jeans, nothing over the top and he didn't look like he was trying to impress anyone with flashy clothes either. This guy was straight out of a wet dream of hers.

"Mai tai, thank you," Sakura gave a coy smile, it was game time, "do you always compliment women by comparing them to mythical creatures?"

"This is the first, and I would say it's safe to assume it worked since you're ordering something and haven't turned back around to ignore me," he took a seat next to her and she went for a handshake as a way to introduce herself, he grabbed it and kissed it. Throwing her off balance and giving her goosebumps, "Itachi, pleasure to meet you.

"Who knows, maybe I just like free things," Sakura tried to get ahold of herself, she was the one taking him home not the other way around, "Sakura, and the pleasure is mine."

He gave a small smirk, yeah, pleasure would be all hers. He was hungry and he could feel she was wanting. He hated small talk, maybe this one would just cut to the chase, say she needed bent over and then they could both go on their way. Some women were like that, he never complained if they left or kicked him out before the sun came up. It eliminated the cuddling part some women were so fond of. He had found the source of the earthy smell, it was her, and he could have sworn she wasn't human just by the way her green eyes shined in the bar light. It was like watching the tops of trees sway in the wind.

"What brought you here tonight?" Itachi sipped his drink and glanced at her over the rim of his glass, that was just a question strangers asked strangers, it wasn't forced small talk but Itachi wouldn't have minded chatting with her for a moment or two.

"Just out for a night of people watching, I write in my free time and I needed some," she paused for a moment, summoning every ounce of sexy and confidence she had, and locked his jet-black eyes with her deep emerald, "inspiration."

He was a stranger and so was she, why not tell him about her second life? She'd never seen him before tonight and didn't plan on seeing him after. Plus, the facial expression he gave her was a big indicator that he understood what she was hinting at. He rose his slender brow and cocked a half grin; this pixie was already causing problems for him. Such as their kind was known for. He wondered when the tricks and pranks began. He polished off his drink with such speed that a normal person would have gagged and coughed hard, once they had stopped puking. Itachi paid for their drinks and he ran his hand up her thigh and lightly tugged on her wrist that was resting in her lap.

"I could show you how I get inspired." His voice touched her in all the right spots, Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand in return. She had barely touched her mixed drink. Neither of them cared.

They both stood up and started towards the door, he was taking his time weaving in and out of the people. Sakura found it was easier to text her friend that she had caught a ride home but then noticed a missed call from Ino and she was about to redial when she received a text that read,

'Saw you with the major stud, claim your prize, girl! I'm taking my find home too, call you in the AM to make sure we didn't take home serial killers... lol'

Oh well, now she wouldn't have to ditch her. So, she tapped away on her phone for a local driver to pick them up from the bar and take them to her house. Sakura wouldn't go over to someone else's' house and she truly felt more comfortable in her own bed. Once they had hit the bars front door he started taking them towards the parking lot and she had to stop him.

"We can't go that far from the building, I already booked a ride for us back to my place." Sakura looked up at him, his eyes were different somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Back to her place? He liked being able to walk away once they were finished. But he would also see how this woman lived and wondered how well off she was, maybe finding items in her home that gave clues on what made her tick. He wasn't entirely sure why he was curious and tried not to dwell on the thought. She was no different than the rest of the humans he had bedded before, this was just another meal. Something they both benefited from. She had come on so strongly that he thought her intention was a one-time thing as well. Which was a good thing, less chance of him wanting to stick around afterwards.

He kept trying to tell himself that feeling this way was normal. All the males of his kind did this; the end of their change would make them obsess over a single female creature and the idea of mating, hopefully ending in pregnancy. There were only so many beings who could bare his young, his kind was a dying breed.

"Then we won't go far." Itachi tossed her a side glance and he flashed a devilish smile. He could play with his food before he decided to devour it.

Itachi swung her around a parked SUV, holding one of her hands above her head. Another big, four door van was parked beside the one she was pushed against, hiding them from onlookers. He seized the back of her neck with a speed she hadn't prepared her for and his lips crashed down onto hers. Sakura reacted in the same manner as him after he quickly worked her over with his mouth. She quickly slipped her phone into her pocket and used her only free hand to slide it up the back up his shirt. As she clawed at his back he ground into her pelvis roughly.

The friction he was causing made the SUV rock slightly and Sakura prayed they hadn't armed the car alarm. She felt like her skin was on a livewire. He had a heat to his touch that and seemed to know all the right places to grab, squeeze and tease. Her hand was now tangled in his hair and she gripped hard. Sakura could almost feel his grin when he swiftly lifted her. He ground her against the bulge in his pants and she could feel how rock hard he was getting. His belt clicked against her pants button.

God, this guy sent desire to her most intimate parts. Her kisses became more frenzied as she clung to him more. He showed the same enthusiasm, as if he were stealing it from the breath in her lungs. Itachi let one of her legs drop, it broke their kiss and Sakura felt a hand slide to the front of her jeans. Rubbing her in this position also made the back of his hand and wrist run along his shaft. He clenched his jaw, forcing back a groan of his own gratification. Itachi used his middle finger to draw circles just under her clothed opening and he enjoyed watching her head roll back as she rasped out his name. He could get use to that. It wasn't often women said his name, some never bothered to remember. And he couldn't blame them, he never remembered theirs.

Sakura was still in a daze from his actions. It wasn't a common thing for her to be pushed up against a car, outside, with a man she barely knew who had touched her in some leg shuttering ways. But, damn, it was hot. Itachi rose an eyebrow to the way she had exposed her throat to him, it made the soft skin look appetizing. He ran his tongue from the small valley between her breast up, nipped at her collar bone and stopped at her throat, sucking just below her jaw. He gave one long and hard suck and knew that would leave a mark. A long and throaty moan escaped from her lips and her hand clamped over her mouth, Itachi took this as a sign she liked what he was doing and decided to make her squirm more. He changed the way he rubbed along her folds.

He stroked back and forth, it didn't feel as good on him as it did her. But he liked to watch her dance in his hand. Cries of pleasure fell from her covered mouth as his movements sped up causing her to buck against his hand. She squeezed him on the back of his head and on her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes hard, she really needed him inside her. She hadn't wanted something as badly as she wanted him. Sakura let go of her mouth and slowly reached for the hand that was causing her so much pleasure. He slowed his sucking on her neck enough to pay attention to what she was doing. It sounded like she enjoyed it, was she faking it? No, he thought, he could always tell; if they didn't get off then he stayed hungry, he never went hungry. Itachi pulled away to make sure he wasn't doing something she didn't like.

Sakura guided his hand towards the top part of her jeans, resting his fingertips on the edge. He got the picture. Sakura helped unsnap the button and his hand dove into her panties. He fingers brushed tiny hairs trying to find what he was searching for. When he found her clit, he swirled it under his middle finger. That caused Sakura to cry out and Itachi quickly covered her mouth with his other hand, God, the woman shaking and moaning into his hand was causing a lot of excitement in his pants, he couldn't wait to be buried, deep inside her. Once Sakura was wet enough he drove his middle finger deep inside her.

Sakura moaned his name through his hand and Itachi couldn't help but feel prideful that that was the second time she had called it. Itachi watched her eyes roll to the back of her head as he pumped his finger in and out of her opening. She was mewing into his hand and bucking into his touch, she had no idea why this felt so good. She wasn't one for much foreplay but, fuck, this was so hot. Were his fingers magic? What else could he do with those hands? What other parts of him were magic? She felt like her whole body was vibrating.

Wait... she really did feel some vibrating. What the hell? Oh shit, her phone. Itachi dropped the hand around her mouth but didn't remove the one from inside her. She looked at her phone, a missed called from an unsaved number and a text stating that her driver was outside the front of the building.

"T-the rides here." Sakura stuttered at first.

Itachi removed his finger from inside her, making sure to drag it along her wet and over sensitive skin. Sending one final jolt of fire into her most intimate parts. She shook at his touch and cried out when he left her. He looked Sakura in the eyes and lifted his hand to his mouth. He closed his lips around the finger he had used on her and sucked it slowly, cleaning her juices from his hand. Sakura felt a heat rush all over her body, she sucked air in sharply. This guy was the entire lottery.

"After you," Itachi was close enough to whisper in her ear, "Sakura."

Authors note:

Thank you for the kind words, I hope some questions were answered.

The more reviews this gets the more nerve I build up to upload another chapter. I hope you enjoyed my smut.


	3. Chapter 3

The driver pulled up and Sakura and Itachi loaded into the car quickly. Once the driver saw the state of the two lovers he turned the music up in the car and drove to his drop-off location. He didn't say a word. He just drove. And Sakura was thankful he wasn't one for small talk. Itachi didn't hesitate in getting his hands back on her, he felt a need to touch her, taste her. His mind flashed back to tasting her not even minutes prior. God, what was this woman? Her taste was, for lack of a better term, magical. If she were of the otherworld, like himself, she didn't let it show. There was no questioning it; she wasn't normal.

His fascination with her started to bother him less and less. His skills of gathering information on a person would be extremely helpful in the upcoming days, there was no way he would let this be a one-time thing. Itachi felt a hand moving lower and lower down his torso. Sakura could feel his muscles tense once she reached his hardening member. She had to admit she was impressed so far. Whatever he had hidden away was longer than the length of her palm. She heard a deep, growl-like sound come from his throat. That only turned her on more and she rubbed harder, using the base of her palm to stroke his erection. Sakura swirled her tongue around his mouth and he replied with haste slipping his tongue into her mouth, sitting side by side made it a bit of an odd angle but that didn't stop their heated kiss.

Itachi ran his hand up to her messy braid, pulling at it lightly. More strands fell loose and tickled her cheek. The way he touched her made her shutter lightly, he was truly good with his hands. She already knew that from the parking lot make-out session. She hadn't been touched like that in almost a year. Sakura had had a relationship with someone she had gone to med-school with but it didn't last long. She had ended that, she liked him but she wasn't much of a girlfriend. She was fonder of her personal space. Plus, she didn't like having someone in her house all the time, touching all her possessions. She could take having an overnight guest just this one time.

Sakura kept rubbing and causing more groans from his mouth, she could taste his own desire. It was wild and had a hint of unknown to it, she slightly wanted to find out what he was like on a normal night where he wasn't elbow deep in her pants. It wasn't a surprise when she felt his hand cover hers and push harder onto his sensitive member. Itachi sucked on her bottom lip and she signed into his mouth. This girl was playing with fire and he wondered how long he could last before he mounted her in the back seat of a stranger's car. It most certainly wouldn't be the first time he had had someone observe his rutting with a woman. He also wasn't one to have someone join in though. He never intended to share with another male and having more than one woman was like dining on steak and caviar. Mixing both and you couldn't savior the individual dish, eaten separately and you could experience the full potential of their flavor.

They both jerked forward in their seats and were torn away from a passionate and lusty kiss as the car came to a halt. Sakura narrowed her eyes and the driver cleared his throat and sounded slightly amused, "Alright, we're here. Have a great evening."

She thanked him for their ride and they quickly hopped out of the car, shutting the door fast and turning towards her home. Itachi glanced at his surroundings, it seemed like a decent area. The homes looked slightly similar with the minor addition of a porch or small flower garden under a window. Her home had neither, just a small mailbox mounted on the brick under her address. Sakura tugged on his shirt and he set his eyes on her face. A coy smile was set on her lips and she started walking forward, pulling on his shirt lightly, he followed quietly. While Sakura looked for her keys in a small handbag, Itachi encircled her from behind. He wrapped one arm around her chest and the other slid down her torso and cupped her sex from the outside.

Her knees grew weak and she almost collapsed from his touch. His grip on her upper half held strong, keeping her up right. Sakura almost dropped her keys but her finger hooked through the keyring. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and he sucked on her earlobe, then ran his teeth down the side of her neck. Sakura willed herself to find the lock and inserted the key, she had missed a handful of times before finding the hole. Itachi was making circles with his middle and ring finger against her clit, making her legs twitch, she moaned hard. She thanked herself for not turning on her porch light. Once the deadbolt was undone, finding the handle was another task. Her arms felt like jelly and grabbing the handle was hard with her shaking hands.

A rush of cool air from her home hit her and it brought her back to reality, she opened her eyes and removed his hands from her center and pulled him inside. Itachi was practically hurled through the door way, he took in his surrounding, hoping he wasn't in for an ambush. He reminded himself that if she wasn't human, she didn't know it. Women of his kind tended to turn the other way at his breed. Yet another reason why there were so little of their numbers. Things felt safe inside. Small loveseat in the middle of a bay window, chair across from it. The walls were filled with paintings and pictures of herself and other humans. There were also medical licenses on the wall as well. So, she was a doctor. A healer in modern time, he admired those of that practice. Just another reason to want to know more about her.

Long vines ran along the wall above the entertainment center from a potted plan sitting on top, they must have been six or seven feet long. There were also other plants sitting around the room on a coffee table and a small end tables near the chair. Two book cases sat on the other side of the room but he had no time to see what she enjoyed reading because she came in front of him and lead him to the couch. She pushed him onto the loveseat and removed her top over her head and tossed it at him. She stood topless in front of him and his eyes traveled from her bare chest to the curve in her waist. There were a few things she enjoyed about having small boobs, like every day was no bra day. It was just another piece of clothing she didn't have to worry about.

She slid her jeans off slowly and stalked closer towards the man watching her strip on her couch. She crawled into his lap with ease and ran her hands through his long hair, she spread her legs to encircle his hips with her thighs. Sakura met his mouth and devoured it in an instant. Itachi cupped her backend with rough hands and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled her closer and her knees fell further into the cushions, her bare chest against the fabric of his shirt. She could feel his hands travel up her back and he drew down softly, making her shiver. Sakura swirled her tongue in his mouth and pulled on the back of his head, deepening their kiss. One of his hands reached for her folds from behind and he rubbed the length of his fingers on her wet panties.

Sakura shook hard and rocked her hips forward to send more shivers to her core and feeling him grow harder again. The man under her hooked the fabric under his hand and shot his middle finger inside of her. Sakura broke the kiss and dropped her head to moan into his throat, kissing it as he started to move in and out at a steady pace. Itachi could feel his eyes starting to grow red with hunger for her pleasure. He kept them shut tight and focused on what he had inside of Sakura, she tightened around his finger and he couldn't wait to know what that felt like around the more sensitive areas he had. Itachi started twisting his wrist while he pumped his finger inside her.

Sakura gasped into the crook of his neck and started to bob up and down against his hand. Warm liquid started to pool in his palm and he dove inside her deeper. Sakura pulled back and mewed into the air, her eyes were closed and Itachi drank in her beauty. Her skin had a soft glow to it in the lighting and he watched her sloppy braid fall behind her shoulder. Itachi cocked a half smile and inserted another finger into her womanhood and he watched her eyes open in shock as she cried out. Sakura bounced on her knees with the rhythm of his hand, gasping as she did so. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed his eyes had a slight shine to them.

She didn't have much time to think on it before he flipped her onto her back and she was laying on the couch, him still between her legs. He was now on his knees, towering over her with his hungry eyes. Itachi removed his shirt and tossed it carelessly behind him, he would find it later. Sakura eyed the shirtless man above her and her mouth watered. His chest was smooth and toned in all the right areas. Itachi reached for the last piece of fabric she was wearing, using both hands he pulled where it rested on her hips. He was slow in removing them, enjoying the feel of her soft legs as he rose them higher. Her breathing started to quicken when he licked up the side of her inner calf, Sakura rolled her head back and grabbed at her breasts.

"Please touch me again," Sakura still had her eyes shut and kept playing with her nipple, "Itachi."

Quickly, he dropped lower into the couch and kissed down her stomach as he made his way towards her sex. His fingers toyed with her bud and he peeked up and watched her thrash her head back and forth. Itachi very much enjoyed the taste of this woman, her smell was driving him to insanity. There was nothing that he wasn't going to do to this woman tonight. She was his, even if she didn't know it. And he would do everything in his power to keep her crawling back for more. There wasn't a chance she would get away from him easily. Itachi traced his tongue down to the small hairs on her pelvis and started working over the bud where his fingers previously were. But his fingers didn't just stop, they traveled lower and worked their way inside her walls and she squirmed under him.

Sakura bucked her hips and he sucked harder on her clit.

"God damn!" One of her hands shot out and grabbed the back of his head and pushed hard on it.

His fingers pumped faster and faster, making her go from wet to drenched. His tongue lapped up all of her juices, she tasted better at the source. There was nothing like having a woman squeeze your head between her thighs, screaming to the gods because of the pleasure you were bringing to her. He was growing harder and it became more painful but he refused to remove his mouth from her center. She was a new and an old taste all at once. Something his own kind tasted like but something he had never encountered. Itachi grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, his lips now on her core, tongue sinking as deep as he could make it go. Sakura screamed and locked her ankles behind his head.

"Don't stop, gods, don't stop," her eyes were slammed shut, "make me cum."

She didn't have to tell him twice, Itachi smirked into her sex and inserted two fingers into her and assaulted her clit with his mouth again. He sucked hard as he fingered her quickly, twisting his wrist and hitting different spots inside his tight pixie. Her head thrashed and her cries grew louder. God, she was so close, her most intimate parts clenched and she was dying for release. Itachi pushed his hand deeper inside her and wriggled his fingers rapidly and he felt how she tightened around him, she was so close. His mouth moved back to her core and he could feelher reaching her peek, he wanted to swallow all of her juices and he had no plan of letting a drop hit her couch. Sakura almost ripped his hair out when she came.

Her legs shook as she came into his mouth. Warm honey poured into his mouth as he sucked harder at her core and drank in her ecstasy. His tongue lapped over all of her folds, making sounds that indicated he was enjoying her taste. Her legs started to fall off of his shoulder and she lifted her head to lock eyes with him, he licked his lips and let her legs fall to the couch. She sat up and watched him strip for her now, his jeans fell to the floor silently. Plain boxers hid his member but it didn't hide how much he enjoyed with he had done to her.

"Oh my..." Sakura knew his cock was bigger than some of the men she had encountered but this surprised her, he slid the rest of his clothes off and she watched it pop forward.

Her mouth was still half way open when he strolled back over to where she was sitting on her couch, clutching her chin in a firm but gentle touch. He pulled upwards, tearing her gaze away from his member, he liked looking his prey in the eyes before he devoured it.

"See something you like?" Itachi smirked as she sat wide eyed. Maybe her mouth was just as good as his, he thought.

Authors note: I would like to express my deepest apologies on the long delay in this chapter, along with it being about 500 words shorter than the others. I recently found out that I am pregnant and have been running around going to doctors and applying for insurance. Which is difficult to say the least. But I hope you enjoyed my smut and since I am over the 'morning' sickness (more like all fucking day sickness) stage, this will no longer happen. Please favorite and review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"See something you like?" That was almost a joke, Sakura didn't make such a comment though.

She lightly licked her lips and sat up on her knees. She wasn't one to blow a stranger but he did just let her squeeze his head with her thighs. Sakura kept her eyes locked on his as she moved closer, loving how his eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"I'd say so." Sakura said as she broke eye contact and stuck her tongue out and licked from base to tip.

Itachi sighed and put his hand through her pink hair, grasping at it with care. Sakura circled the tip and sucked him into her mouth. The light curse that fell from his mouth gave her a clue she was doing something he liked a lot. Sakura placed her hands behind her back and bobbed her head up and down slowly. Moaning as he squeezed his fist, pulling her down lower. Sakura had hit the back of her throat a handful of times, making Itachi groan with pleasure. At this angle, she could see it all. And she was grateful to see his expressions.

Sakura stepped up her pace and used one of her hands to stoke what couldn't fit into her mouth. Itachi had to stop himself from fucking her face, this little pixie was doing wicked things with that mouth of hers. He was slowing losing the control he had had earlier, when she was pulling his head down and riding his mouth. She looked good with him inside her mouth, he'd kill to see that again. And he killed for a lot less. Tonight wasn't about killing though, it was sex. And this pink haired woman was giving him one hell of a performance. He wouldn't mind an encore.

His control had almost snapped when she forced herself to swallow his cock and he felt her throat close around his shaft. Itachi held her head in place for a second, gods, he almost lost his footing. Sakura moaned around his shaft and he slowly pulled out of her mouth. The cold air helping fuel the need to bury it deep inside her. Sakura hopped to her feet and started down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a seductive 'follow me' with her finger and she didn't even have to keep eye contact to know he was following. Itachi would follow that ass anywhere, the way her hips swayed making her cheeks bounce slightly, he almost dove after her, the need to fulfill her arousal was making him see red.

The hall was filled with photos of people either standing near Sakura or hugging on her. He couldn't focus on all the details inside the pictures because he was busy following the wanting of a female that had just given him some of the best head he had ever received. The hall lit up as a bedroom light was switched on and he watched her shadow vanish into the room. When he stepped through the threshold of the door his mouth came close to hitting the floor.

Sakura sat at the end of the bed, legs spread, opening herself to him. Welcoming what he had set out to do that entire night. Itachi crossed the room slowly, making her squirm. When he was in front of her, he grasps her hand and pulled her up. He ran a hand over the back of her neck and pulled Sakura closer. His kiss was heated and filled with need. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth and biting lightly. Sakura moaned in response and almost melted in his hands. While one hand stayed at the back of her head, the other roamed towards her sensitive areas.

Just when Sakura thought he was going to touch her again he spun her around and leaned over her over the bed, placing her hands in front of her and sucking at her earlobe. His hard chest was plastered to her back, and she could feel him pressing against her core.

"Tell what you want, Sakura." His voice was low and hot against her ear.

She almost forgot how to speak, it felt like room had gotten ten degrees hotter.

"I want you," Sakura breathed, trying to force herself back to find him, "I want you."

Itachi palmed himself, rubbing the tip along her center and enjoyed making her trimble. They were both so ready but teasing her was only going to make watching her come undone so much more satisfying. He circled her core twice more before entered her, painfully slow. They both moaned, Sakura shut her eyes and cried out. It was obvious from the start his size was going to take a second to get used to. Itachi rocked back and thrusted forward, making Sakura moan his name. He squeezed her hips and she responded with a hiss of pleasure, trying to push herself onto him more.

They would have plenty of time for being rough. Right now he was enjoying the view of her bent over in front of him, the way she rolled her hips perfectly, taking all of him. This was something that would never get old. He felt a strange pull at his heart and his blood start to boid. Heat poured off of him, bathing her in his lust. Need was something they both shared, and when Sakura couldn't stand the slow thrusts anymore, he seemed to know and entered her in a long and hard movement. Her knees hit the mattress, almost causing her arms to buckle.

"Oh, yes." She arched her back into him more, taking all of him.

Both of their breaths began to quicken as he pumped his hips into her harder. Itachi released one hip and tangled it in her hair, pulling her head back and the tension on her hair caused her to gasp. He had pulled her up enough that his lips met her throat. His pace slowed as he kissed and licked down the side of her neck, stopping to suck on the main artery in her throat. He tried to match each thrust with the pounding of her heart, causing it to speed up. Itachi began to move faster and released the hold on her throat and hair. Grabbing both of her hips again.

Sakura cried out, telling the night of her sweet pleasure-pain. And telling Itachi in her own way not to stop what he was doing. She'd remember tonight when she had writers block or the nights where she was alone in her bed. Itachi gave a primal noise, fueling the fire that was in his mind and body. She felt her stomach starting to tighten as his thrusts started to become more and more erratic. They were both on the edge but he held his control as he watched her lose hers.

Sakura clawed at her sheets and gave short breathy mews as she felt herself starting to go higher into her own ecstasy. Her walls constricted around him and pressure that was at her center felt as if it had exploded. Warmth seeped through her thighs, turning her limbs into liquid. Itachi followed shortly after her, letting her milk him. His muscles started to relax more but he kept his eyes trained on the woman that was bent over her bed, in front of him, still around him.

Sakura breathed into her mattress and opened her eyes when she started to fell him withdraw from her. God, what did she say or do now? She was sure one nighters didn't involve cuddling or an after sex snack. She told him she would return and went into her bathroom to clean herself up and slip a robe on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked rough but she smiled at the way she looked like she had been rode hard and hung up wet. When she left her bathroom, Itachi was no longer in her bedroom.

She walked down the hall and found him gathering his clothes and slipping into his boxers.

As Itachi dressed himself he scented the air. It had changed. Feeling a pull towards Sakura, hey let his eyes linger on her body and she was glowing. Her face still flushed from panting. Her robe was hiding her body and Itachi had never noticed how much he detested that that type of material.

"So, hey, I have an early morning tomorrow, should I order you a ride or something?" Sakura asked, picking up her cell phone that had been thrown to the middle of her living room floor.

There was no way she wanted to have an overnight guest. That was the plan she had had the whole night.

"No," he said stepping into his pants, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know busses don't run this late." Sakura leaned against her bookshelf that held her medical certificates and diplomas.

Itachi eyed where she was standing, "I'll be fine," after he pulled his shirt on he stocked over to where she stood, "but you can offer to do this again sometime."

There was no way he could only have her once, she was a wild woman. The way she had taken him in her mouth was burned into his memory. She was something else, part of him was slightly upset that she hadn't offered him a place to crash for the night. It was late, and in his experience most of his partners hated when he left before most of them could even get their clothes back on. He was surprised when she shook her head, it wasn't often he was rejected.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful for all of that," She tapped her phone on her hip, "but I'm not completely looking for someone to be in my life." Sakura eyed her phone screen, quickly tapping out a message to Ino saying her houseguest was on the way out.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, there was no way she didn't want to see him again. Hadn't she just screamed his name as if they had been intimate for years? He wasn't too sure what more he wanted from the pink haired woman who had just blown his mind in six directions but what he did know was that he didn't want another mans name on her lips.

"It doesn't have to be serious," Itachi took another set closer, closing the already small space between them. "You don't have to introduce me to your friends, your parents don't have to know I exist. Just you and I behind closed doors."

Sakura put her hand up and placed in lightly on his chest, "I'm sensing that you don't get told no often," when he gave a small smirk she resisted the urge to rolls her eyes, "but that's going to be a hard no, buddy. Like I said, I'm not looking for someone."

Without surprise being completely plastered on his face he said calmly, "That's fine, my little pixie, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of me."

He locked eyes with her, wishing she would have accepted his offer.

"Get out of my house." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. Annoyance very clear. What the hell did that mean, there was no way he would actually try and see her again.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Itachi went to brush a small strand of hair out of her face but she smacked his hand away, "Dream about me, pixie."

And with that he strode out the door without glancing back and closed it behind him. Sakura quickly launched herself in that direction, locking both the handle and deadbolt. Suddenly she felt that that wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to get back inside her home, she shivered at her next though; or inside her. She peeked through the peephole. He was gone. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, trying to resist the urge to yank it open and see which way he had gone. Something told her to walk away and get ready for bed. Every nerve in her body told her that even if he wasn't in her line of vision he wasn't far.

Authors Note:

I never meant to walk away from this. But it's been so long that now I don't remember where I was going to go with it. I'm open to suggestions, and I will credit you. I would love to continue with but a huge heads-up, it will not be updated regularly (my kid is now 10 months old) so my hands are full. I just like writing sex scenes and don't want to give this up yet.


End file.
